se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hillary Clinton/América
América del Norte Canadá Hillary Clinton - Stephen Harper.jpg| Secretary of State Hillary Clinton and Prime Minister Stephen Harper at the Haiti Ministerial Preparatory Conference in Montreal, January 25, 2010. Flickr oof US Embassy Canada Estados Unidos Hillary Clinton - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former Presidents Bill Clinton and Jimmy Carter are joined by Hillary Clinton at the 2013 inauguration of President Barack Obama at the U.S. Capitol. STARS AND STRIPES Bill Clinton - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Former President Bill Clinton and Democratic presidential front-runner Hillary Clinton acknowledge supporters during a caucus night rally at Drake University in Des Moines, Iowa, on Feb. 1, 2016. (Associated Press) **FILE** Photo by: Patrick Semansky George W. Bush - Hillary Clinton.jpg| This may be the best photo from Mrs. Reagan's funeral. @DavidChalian Twitter Barack Obama - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Barack Obama offers Hillary Clinton his backing just days after she clinched the Democrat nomination. Photo: AP América Central Costa Rica Hillary Clinton - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Laura Chinchilla y Hillary Clinton se reunieron en el hotel Waldorf Astoria, en Manhattan. | CASA PRESIDENCIAL México Felipe Calderón - Hillary Clinton.jpg| El presidente de México y la secretaria de Estado de Estados Unidos acordaron en que urge redoblar en ambos países esfuerzos para combatir de manera integral al crimen organizado en la frontera. (Foto: Notimex) Enrique Peña Nieto - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Reunión con Hillary Clinton. Foto: gob.mx América del Sur Argentina Cristina Fernández - Hillary Clinton.jpg| U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Rodham Clinton poses with Argentine President Cristina Fernández de Kirchner following a bilateral meeting in Buenos Aires, Argentina March 1, 2010. U.S. Department of State Flickr Hillary Clinton - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Macri, Hillary Clinton y Juliana Awada en Nueva York. Foto: DyN Bolivia Evo Morales - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Evo Morales le pidió a Estados Unidos incluir a Cuba en las cumbres | Foto Reuters Brasil Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Hillary Clinton.jpg| O presidente brasileiro FHC, a primeira-dama americana Hillary Clinton, o presidente americano Bill Clinton e a primeira-dama brasileira Ruth Cardoso participam de jantar de gala na Casa Branca durante visita de Estado, em 1995. Marcy Nighswander - 21.abr.1995/Associated Press Hillary Clinton - Lula da Silva.jpg| U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton (L) and Brazil's President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva laugh during a meeting in Brasilia March 3, 2010. REUTERS/Ricardo Moraes Dilma Rousseff - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Dilma Rousseff, presidenta do Brasil, e Hillary Clinton, secretária de Estado dos Estados Unidos. Brasília, 1º de janeiro de 2011. Photo: Agência Brasil Chile Hillary Clinton - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Hillary Clinton y Sebastián Piñera se reunieron por casi una hora. AP Hillary Clinton - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Chilean President Michelle Bachelet meets Hillary Clinton, the US Secretary of State Photo: PHOTOSHOT Colombia Álvaro Uribe - Hillary Clinton.jpg| La secretaria de Estado estadounidense, Hillary Clinton (i), estrecha la mano del presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe (d), durante una rueda de prensa conjunta hoy, miércoles 9 de junio de 2010, en la Casa de Nariño, en Bogotá. EFE Hillary Clinton - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Rodham Clinton shakes hands with Colombian Presidential Candidate Juan Manuel Santos to discuss issues of bilateral interest at the Hotel Charleston in Bogotá, Colombia, on June 9, 2010. (State Department photo/ Public Domain) Flicrk Ecuador Hillary Clinton - Rafael Correa.jpg| QUITO.- La secretaria de Estado de Estados Unidos, Hillary Clinton; y el presidente de Ecuador, Rafael Correa, durante la rueda de prensa en el palacio de Carondelet. AFP Perú Alan García - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Peruvian President Alan Garcia meets Monday with U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton. Photo: ANDINA / Alberto Orbegoso Hillary Clinton - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala se reúne con Hillary Clinton en EEUU. Foto: ANDINA/Difusi Uruguay Hillary Clinton - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| El Presidente de la República, Tabaré Váquez, se reunió con la Secretaria de Estado de los Estados Unidos de América, Hillary Clinton, en la Torre Ejecutiva. Foto: Presidencia de Uruguay Venezuela Hillary Clinton - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Hugo Chávez y Hillary Clinton conversan el sábado en Brasilia. | Efe Fuentes Categoría:Hillary Clinton